The present disclosure relates to torque converters and more particularly to driven pulley systems for use in torque converters.
Torque converters are used on vehicles to promote vehicle engine performance. A torque converter is continuously variable in response to both engine speed (i.e., engine rpm) and torque (i.e., rotational resistance) encountered by a rotatable ground-engaging element (e.g., snowmobile track, wheel) of the vehicle to promote engine performance.
A torque converter typically includes a belt trained about a driver pulley system and a driven pulley system. The driver pulley system is adjustable in response to engine speed. The driven pulley system is adjustable in response to torque. Adjustment of the driver and driven pulley systems causes adjustment of the belt trained about those systems to vary the “shift ratio” of the torque converter to allow the engine to operate at a desired engine speed.